Rise of the Youth
Rise of the Youth is a fanfiction by Dew from the point of view of Brookwish, and is the first book of the series Brook of Wishes. I hope you enjoy the story as soon as it comes out! __TOC__ =Blurb= Brookwish is a warrior of SkyClan. She has always sworn to be loyal to her clanmates; her siblings, her friends, and the cat she has a crush on. But some unexpected things are creeping towards SkyClan, and Mallowstar is acting strange. Brookwish needs to find out what is happening before it is too late... =Allegiances= SkyClan Leader :MALLOWSTAR - light brown tabby tom, amber eyes Deputy :DARKCLOUD - dark grey tom with black patches and yellow eyes Medicine Cat :SPECKLEPETAL - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Warriors :COTTONFLIGHT - fluffy white tom, blue eyes :BEEPETAL - yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes :HEATHERMIST - silver she-cat with smoky blue eyes :GOLDENSPRING - gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes :ALMONDHEART - light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes :STONEFALL - dark grey tabby tom with light blue eyes :BRAMBLEDUSK - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes :CLOUDTUFT - light grey tabby she-cat with soft fur and sky blue eyes :SWIFTWING - black-and-white tom with green eyes :MISTLEBUSH - long-furred brown she-cat with yellow eyes :HOLLYLEAF - dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes :BARKCLAW - dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes :MARSHTALON - very dark brown tom, yellow eyes :GLENDUSK - gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes :FEATHERFLIGHT - ginger she-cat with black paws and a white underbelly, green eyes :FLAMESONG - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes :BROOKWISH - white she-cat with brown splotches, ice blue eyes :BOUNCECLOUD - dark brown tabby tom with one white paw, blue eyes :VIXENHEART - long-furred pale ginger tabby she-cat, amber eyes :EAGLECLAW - broad-shouldered brown tabby tom, yellow eyes :PLUMSHINE - pale brown tabby she-cat, green eyes :BADGERSTRIKE - large black-and-white tom, blue eyes :BIRCHCLOUD - light grey tabby tom, light blue eyes Apprentices :ASTERPAW - light brown tabby tom, amber eyes :SQUIRRELPAW - light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes Queens wip Elders :LIONPELT - long-furred yellow tom, green eyes =Prologue= Stars flickered in the black sky. A glowing aura drifted above the gentle white grass, and a river flowed serenely a couple of fox-lengths away. Mallowstar knew he was dreaming. No other field was as perfect as the one he was standing in. No other field is like StarClan. As he made himself comfortable by sitting down and curling his brown tail around his legs, a grey-and-white spirit padded towards him. After Mallowstar looked into her unique grey eyes, he instantly recognized the cat approaching him. The former SkyClan leader. “Pigeonstar!” Pigeonstar flicked her starry tail. “Hello, Mallowstar,” she meowed. “There is a reason as to why I brought you here.” Mallowstar gazed intently into her eyes. “What is it? Another prophecy?” He guessed with a sigh. Pigeonstar lowered her gaze. “When rock and sky meet with slashes and blood, only fire, water and energy can save you.” With a discombobulated stare, Mallowstar lashed his tail, trying to decipher what the leader said. He was about to ask Pigeonstar what that meant, but as always, Pigeonstar fixed her gaze on his as she faded into nothingness, without saying a word. Mallowstar sighed. Another prophecy to worry about. What will it bring us? A single blink returned the SkyClan leader to his nest. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)